Dokumenty: Notatki badawcze
Notatki badawcze – seria dokumentów znajdowanych przez Larę na Syberii w grze Rise of the Tomb Raider. Składa się na nią sześć nagrań Any, dokonywanych po przybyciu na Syberię w celu odnalezienia Kitieżu i Boskiego Źródła. Zdrada : ''Przemyślenia Lary: Fragment dziennika Any. Od lat manipulowała moją rodziną. Cały ten czas... a ja jej ufałam.'' W końcu ujawniłam moją zdradę. Lara zna prawdę. Ogarnęła mnie dziwna mieszanka uczuć. Jest wśród nich żal. Żal za częścią mnie, którą zostawiłam w sali tortur. Ale jest coś więcej. Wiem, że zdaniem Konstantina obcowanie z Croftami pozbawiło mnie siły. Myli się jednak. To nie słabość. To nowy rodzaj determinacji. Wiem, że lord Croft był inteligentny. Wiem, że jego córka kryje tajemnice. Jako sojusznik będzie nieoceniona. Jako wróg przysporzy kłopotów. Zadbam, aby arogancja Konstantina nie zawładnęła nim przy konfrontacji z Larą. Praca w terenie : ''Przemyślenia Lary: Więcej stron z dziennika Any. Pracowała dla Trójcy jeszcze zanim ją poznałam. Wszystko, co o niej wiem, jest kłamstwem...'' To dziwne, znów być w terenie. Tak długo działałam pod przykryciem, pławiąc się w luksusie na dworze Croftów. Tutaj nie ma żadnych wygód. Powietrze jest mroźne, a jedzenie z puszki – zimne. Prócz Konstantina towarzystwo jest okropne. Ale sama o to prosiłam. Muszę tu być. Nie mam czasu ani cierpliwości. Konstantin i ja zaczęliśmy tę podróż wspólnie. Mam zamiar być przy nim, gdy spełni swoje przeznaczenie. Póki co... muszę brać głębokie wdechy. Pozwolę, aby mroźne powietrze wypełniło moje płuca. Niech przypomni mi, że wciąż żyje. Niech doda mi siły na ostatnim etapie naszej podróży ku przeznaczeniu. Bojaźliwi i zagubieni : ''Przemyślenia Lary: Kolejny fragment dziennika Any. Urojenia Konstantina kompletnie nią zawładnęły...'' Przemierzając dolinę, przypatruję się ruinom i rozmyślam o własnej śmiertelności. Te budowle stały tu od wieków, czekając na tę chwilę. Czuję ich niecierpliwość. Nawet kamień, pragnie naszego sukcesu. Kto nas może powstrzymać? Heretycy, ludzie pełni strachu, straceńcy. Ci, którzy dawno temu ukryli Źródło przed Trójcą. Tylko my potrafimy użyć drzemiącej w nim mocy zgodnie z przeznaczeniem. Świat jest zbyt skorumpowany, zgnity, chory – tylko Trójca może go uratować. Zbudujemy armię. Poprowadzi ją prawy człowiek. Będzie nim Konstantin. Zagubiona we wspomnieniach : ''Przemyślenia Lary: Kolejny fragment dziennika Any. Nie wiem, na co choruje, ale ta chy ba zaczyna wpływać na jej umysł. Z drugiej strony – nigdy nie była najbardziej zrównoważoną psychicznie osobą pod słońcem...'' (kaszle) Pieprzona choroba. Niszczy moje ciało, a teraz chce przejąć umysł. Ciągle śnię na jawie. Wracam do wspomnień. ...do dnia, w którym umarł lord Croft. Do zmiany planu. Myśli o porażce. Ale i tego, co było przedtem. Do moich początków w Trójcy. Zrozumienia sekretów tego świata i obowiązku jego ratowania. Wspominam też dzieciństwo. Konstantina i mnie. Mieliśmy tylko siebie. Wtedy czuję się wolna i wracam do teraźniejszości. Zawsze robiłam to, co należało. Tym razem będzie tak samo. Zerwane więzi : ''Przemyślenia Lary: Fragment dziennika Any. Nie próbuje już przeciągnąć mnie na swoją stronę. Teraz sądzi, że może mnie złamać... Próbuj śmiało, Ano. Będę czekać.'' Croft wciąż przysparza nam kłopotów. Ludzie z doliny za jej namową ruszyli do walki, odnosząc kolejne zwycięstwa. Gdybym tylko mogła jej uświadomić, jak bardzo się myli. Jak błędne jest jej pojmowanie moralności. Świat jest zbyt zepsuty, by stosować półśrodki. Samotny bohater nie może go uratować. Pomysł ujawnienia Boskiego Źródła światu byłby śmieszny, gdyby nie był tak niebezpieczny. Czy sądziłam, że uda się ją przekonać do przejścia na stronę Trójcy? Tak. Ale już w to nie wierzę. Byłyśmy ze sobą blisko. Jest między nami wieź. Ale... obawiam się, że nie ma innego wyboru. Musimy złamać Larę. Wiem, że to możliwe. Łamałam silniejszych od niej. Siła wiary : ''Przemyślenia Lary: Ana manipulowała swoim bratem od wielu lat. To przez nią stał się potworem. Prawie mi go żal.'' Nie zginę w tej przeklętej dolinie. Moja wiara jest silna. Wola również. Nawet jeśli... umysł mnie zawodzi. Gdy Konstantin i ja... byliśmy młodzi... On był trudnym dzieckiem. Nad wszystkim się zastanawiał, wszystko kwestionował. Bał się przyszłości. Bał się, że być może nigdy nie znajdzie swojego powołania. Tej nocy, gdy napiętnowałam jego ręce i szepnęłam mu do ucha, stworzyłam go na nowo. Uratowałam go. Uwierzył, że to dzieło boże – tak, jak planowałam. Teraz on musi uratować mnie. A jeśli mu się nie uda... Uratuję się sama. Kategoria:Dokumenty (Rise of the Tomb Raider) en:Research Notes